


New

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris





	

The living room was a mess. The floor was basically invisible under Christmas decorations. The tree was standing in the corner, still bare. In the middle of this sat Kurt, looking throught the content of the large box. 

"It must be in here somewhere" he muttered to himself, throwing away another paper ornament. 

"What are you looking for?" Blaine asked, coming into the room with two glasses of wine in hands. 

"That gum wrapper promise ring you gave me in high school?" Kurt put the box aside and accepted the wine. "I'm pretty sure I put it in here after we took down the decorations last year."

"Oh, you still have it?" Blaine sat next to his boyfriend on the floor. "I can't believe it's been five years already!"

"Yeah, and I can't believe I lost it!" said Kurt, leaning on Blaine and taking a sip of his wine. 

"What would you say about new one?" Blaine asked, putting his glass on the coffeetable and taking Kurt's free hand in his.

"What? New promise ring?" 

"No." Blaine answered, taking a little box out of his pocket. "Completely new ring."

Kurt almost dropped his glass, when he saw a silver band inside the now open box. He looked at Blaine, who kneeled in front of him, still holding his hand, speechless.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. Will you merry me?"

"Of coursee, Blaine, of course!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing himself at Blaine, spilling the wine at both of them. 

"So this is how our new life begins, huh?" Blaine laughed, taking the glass from Kurt's hand and putting the ring on his finger.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." 


End file.
